Prior Art and Problems
With the increasing need for telecom operators, to move their telephone equipment closer to the subscribers, due to requirements for higher bandwidth on a subscriber's broadband line, the need for solutions to electrical powering of new outdoor/remote cabinets are rising. With today solutions these cabinets are either powered from mains on site or by remote powering from a CO.
The challenges of using the mains power in an outdoor cabinet is related to space and cost. In many countries the local power company requires a “power meter” to be connected to the outdoor cabinet to meter power consumption of the cabinet. The power meter as compared to the small, outdoor cabinet takes up space and increases the cost of installation and operation significantly.
By using power transmitted from the CO to the remote outdoor cabinet, unused cable pairs are required. And, in the future, the distance between the CO and the remote outdoor cabinet will be much longer than the outdoor cabinet to a subscriber's home (typical distance to home—500 meters; to CO up to 5000 meters).
It would be advantageous to have a system and method for providing power to the remote cabinet that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.